Dangerous attraction
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Riley Rovia is vulnerable as Negan strikes down her brother and she has no choice but accept the only offer Negan gives her. But the more and more time she spends with the man, she begins to fall for him. However, she has a husband and son still to find and she will do anything to get on Negan's good side, no matter what it takes she will find her lost family. Negan/OC Jesus/OC


**Dangerous compatibility**

 _ **Hi there everyone! Believe it or not this story came from a dream I had last night and I had to create something from it! This will be a Negan/OC as well even though he's a total dick I cannot help but love him and have loved him for many years being an avid comic book reader! So please enjoy! I know there will be a lot of stories like this out there but I'm excited to create this from my own imagination.**_

Never in a million years did she think she would find herself here, surrounded by at least thirteen men all pointing their weapons towards her and her brother.

''Now this can be easy or hard depending on which way you two wanna play this. You can either give us half your stuff or one of you get a little treat from my bat here… she's called Lucille and she's quite ready to blow.'' A man with a dashing smile states to them. ''I'm Negan and these are my men, we own this part of town.'' He says.

Riley looks over at her brother Tommy with a desperate look. ''No man. We worked too hard to get the minimal things we have; we can't do that.'' Tommy says pulling Riley behind him.

Riley looks at him. ''I think you should listen to him look at that thing.'' She hisses into his ear.

Negan looks Tommy up and down. ''I get ya man, but I don't think your understanding here you have to give me half your stuff to live, hear what I'm saying?'' He taunts.

Tommy looks him up and down. ''Oh I hear what you're saying but me and my sister don't take orders from a man who needs twelve other men around him to make sure we hand over our stuff. We don't scare easy.'' He says.

''OH I see we're playing it like that are we? Girly say goodbye to your brother.''

Negan then aims his bat towards Tommy slamming it into his skull, Tommy collapses to his knees and all Riley can do is watch as her brother falls. She screams for Negan to stop as she tries to stop Tommy from falling.

''I lov—e…. ya Riley.'' Tommy stutters out as Negan goes to town again on his head. Riley feels the blood splatter on her face as she stands watching her brothers lifeless body take the hits. Brain matter covers the floor and Tommy's body is at a standstill.

''STOP! STOP! STOP! Please just stop he's dead just please stop. Take it all just take everything please go. I'll get out of this area you'll never see me again'' Riley screams through tears.

Negan only laughs. ''Oh hell no girlie you're coming back with me.'' He says. Riley looks at him in complete bewilderment. ''You really think I'd let a girl with such pretty green eyes slip through my fingers? Oh hell no.'' He sneers.

Riley looks at him. ''Please sir I can't. Me and my brother we're looking for our family. Please let me go.'' She begs. The men around her strip her of all her belongings and pick up all of Tommy's that are scattered across the floor.

Negan only continues to laugh. ''Right I've had enough of your begging come on.'' He says grabbing her by her backpack straps and into their van. All the rest of the men follow all smirking at her as they surround her in the back of the van. One of the men grabs her hair and pushes it towards the window.

''Look at that girl a rotter is already going to town on your brother.'' He taunts.

Riley tries to shove him off. ''Leave me alone asshole.'' She hisses.

''Oh we got a back chatter here huh darling?'' He says pulling her hair harder. ''Oh I'd love to watch you down on me.'' He says.

Riley only glares at him. ''Put me down before you can no longer do anything with your dick.'' She growls.

The man only laughs. ''Yeah like you could…. AHHHHH YOU STUPID BITCH.''

Riley was digging he long nails right into the man's private area, clasping her hand tighter and tighter listening to the man cry out. ''Simon what the hell is going on back there?'' Negan shouts.

''The girl is digging her nails into my dick sir.'' He grumbles out.

''Shouldn't have been such a dick then. Bring her up here.'' Negan says stopping the van.

Riley is then pushed into the front of the van with Negan who only smirks at her. ''Right so you've got some fight in you I get that, Simon wouldn't have gone further unless you wanted too I have a strict no rape policy and besides I have my own plans for you.'' He says.

Riley huffs. ''Well whatever they are I ain't complying.'' She says.

''Oh but you will.'' Negan laughs. ''I like ya, you aren't just a pretty face.'' He says as the van comes to a stop and all the men pile out. ''Name?'' He asks.

''Riley.'' She mutters.

Riley begins to leave the van and the men circle her as they begin to walk into a power plant, the dead are all on sticks reaching out for them, Riley keeps walking with the rest of the men as they go inside.

''Dwight, please take Riley to my quarters I'll be up shortly.'' He says to a man with half a severed face.

Dwight grabs hold of her arm and drags her towards an elevator, he enters. Riley tries to shrug him off her but he only holds onto her denim jacket tighter, Riley glares at him. ''No need to hold so tight we're inside a fucking elevator.'' She growls at him trying not to show how scared she was, these men had just let Negan kill her brother she wasn't heading that way too.

Dwight just looks at her before the doors open and he pushes her out. ''Fucking ass hole.'' Riley mutters.

Dwight takes her into a large room where four other women are standing all in barely any and quite revealing lingerie, Riley diverts her eyes and sits on a couch.

''Looks like he's found another play thing.'' One of the women mutters to another.

Riley only glares at her running her fingers through her light brown hair. Dwight then leaves and Negan enters. The four women all stand to attention and welcome him home with kisses. Riley keeps her head down feeling uncomfortable.

''Hello my lovely wives. Please excuse me whilst I speak to this young lady.'' He says sitting across from Riley on another couch.

''I would offer you a drink, but I'm not going too. So tell me how long were you at your brother out there for?'' He asks.

Riley rubs her arms. ''A few months, we lost our group after we were attacked. We heard word about Washington being safe. We were wrong.'' She says.

Negan laughs. ''Well darling looks like you've been through it. Now I'm gonna give you an offer you can't refuse.''

Riley crosses her legs fear clear in her eyes. ''Well whatever offer you give me I can't refuse can I? You already killed my brother, you'd only kill me if I said no.'' She says.

Negan smiles. ''Don't kill women, well not very often anyway.'' He laughs. ''Now now I want you to be my wife, you're clearly tough, have a pretty face and a damn good figure. You'll be able to roam around here and do what you like. You'll get your own quarters, I have four wives already and I split all nights between them as well as meal times. You'll be expected to greet me upon my return from all missions. Don't worry about cooking someone will come and do that for you. All my other wives are kind and will make you welcome and if they don't then they know what will happen. So what do you say want to be my wife?'' He asks.

Riley looks at him with wide eyes beginning to bite her nails with her shacking hands. ''And what if I don't accept?'' She gulps out.

Negan smiles at her, a big cheesy grin. ''Well then you'd work, or id send you to the cells.'' He says.

She can only let a tear slip. ''Ok… I'll be your wife, but only if you let me do something for my brother, so I can remember him.'' She says beginning to cry more.

Negan shakes his head. ''I can't do that, he disrespected my law on my land. You become my wife or you go to cells. Your choice.'' He says becoming more and more dark with every word.

Riley takes a deep breath trying to stop her hands from shaking. ''Ok.'' She breaths.

''Well that's fantastic. I'll escort you to your new quarters. Dress size?'' He bellows.

''Size 6.'' She squeaks.

''Fantastic. I'm gonna enjoy grabbing hold of that.'' He booms placing an arm around her.

They walk through a long corridor before Negan stops. ''This is where you'll be staying.'' He opens the door and there is a large 4 poster bed with beautiful elegant looking bed sheets on, there is also a wardrobe and dressing table which causes Riley to gasp. She walks in taking in her surroundings, it looked like a show room. Little did she know what she was letting herself in for.

''I'll be over later to see to you.'' Negan says leaving Riley alone.

She then begins to cry, properly cry for her brother she collapses into the bed, she couldn't believe she had just agreed to give herself to the man that battered her brother to death. However, Tommy had always told her to do anything to survive, that was why they had joined the group they had because it was full of strong people and personalities it was like this world was built for them somehow. This world was not built for Riley; she was a house wife in her previous life whilst her husband brought in all the bacon. They had a son. To her knowledge they were still alive hopefully with the rest of her previous group, she felt dirty she was going to be sleeping and eating with another man. There's a knock at the door and a woman with bright ginger hair walks in.

''Hi I'm Lisa, I was Negan's first wife here, he's asked me to make you welcome. I have some clothes and other essentials for you.'' She says with a bright but seemingly fake smile. ''Because you're new Negan will want to spend more nights with you than the rest of us. It's his way of a honeymoon.''

Riley nods. ''He kill your family too?'' She asks.

Lisa shakes her head. ''No, but my first husband is now one of his henchman, I believe you were digging your finger nails into his man area?'' She questions.

Riley laughs. ''I'm not usually violent but he was being a pig.'' She says.

Lisa rolls her eyes. ''That's Simon for you. You still got other family out there?'' She asks.

Riley sighs. ''In all honesty I don't know. Tommy was all I had left.'' She says feeling another round of tears coming.

''You can't let him see you upset, he will feed on that. Just be good to him and he will be good to you.'' She says.

Riley takes a deep breath. ''He won't expect me to do that straight away will he?'' She asks.

Lisa shakes her head. ''No, but Negan has this way of making you fall in love with him. We all support each other here you know but we're all in love with the same man. So you know.'' She says.

Riley gulps. ''Ok. This is all just so strange. I've not slept in a bed for a very long time.'' She says pulling on the clothes Lisa had provided her with. ''I'm weak aren't I?'' She asks.

Lisa shakes her head. ''No not at all, just not built for this world whereas Negan is. He protects so many people here.'' she says.

Riley nods. ''Right well can I look around this place?'' She asks.

Lisa nods. ''Yes just be careful who you talk too.'' She says.

Riley nods once again and follows Lisa out of her room. She goes down a separate corridor shaking with every step she takes this was surreal that one person had built a group so big that they were able to live in an old power plant. Riley finds herself in what looks like where a large group of people live with only curtains to split them up and she feels guilty that she had been there five minutes and was already living a better life. She felt like a hussy agreeing to sleep with a man she barely knew with the high chance that her husband and son were still alive. Well in her mind there was a high chance but her brother had just been killed in cold blood. Riley watches a family for a while, a mother, father and son and can't help but cry as she watches them. She is a 32-year-old woman with a 34-year-old husband and a 15-year-old son. Herself and Paul had had George young which led to them having to get married, Paul was a martial arts instructor with his own business in Virginia while Riley looked after the home but had plans to return to work when George was 16. That never happened. Now she was alone. She feels an arm touch her shoulder.

''Time for dinner.'' Negan whispers in her ear which causes Riley to shiver and decides to play along with Negan's little game.

Negan leads her back to her quarters where someone is already using her kitchen to cook something that smells quite nice.

''I never asked your last name.'' Negan states gesturing Riley to sit at the small table opposite him.

''Riley Rovia.'' She says.

''Age?'' He asks.

''32.'' Riley answers bluntly.

''Married before all this shit happened?'' He asks.

''Yes.''

''Children?''

''One. A son.''

''What happened to them?''

''Told ya got separated. Me and Tommy were on a run, got attacked whilst we were out we came back to messed up camp walkers swarming the place. My husband and son were not any of them. I checked.'' She says.

''They'll be dead by now sweetheart.'' He says.

Riley raises an eyebrow at him. ''You clearly don't know my husband.'' She says.

Negan laughs. ''Trust me darling they won't be on this planet as living anymore.''

Riley laughs with him trying to supress how uncomfortable she feels about him talking about her husband and child being dead, her plan was coming into motion. ''Anyway aren't we meant to be in the honeymoon phase here. You aren't exactly making me want to jump into bed with you.'' She says.

Negan chokes on his glass of whiskey. ''Forward aren't you Riley.''

Riley smirks. ''Well we're married now aren't we. Honesty is the best policy.'' She inwardly vomits as those words come out her mouth taking a sip of her water.

''So erm well we currently do trading with a number of groups our main sources are a group called the hilltop, the kingdom and more recently a group called Alexandria. We protect them whilst they provide us with half of their incoming supplies.'' He says.

''Good system.'' She says. ''I'm a good runner would I be able to attend any of these trades?'' She asks.

Negan smiles at her. ''Well as my wife I'd prefer you to be here but if you show me good behaviour I don't see why you can't.'' He says. ''But you have to be good to me. Plus, I'd love to see that body of yours bouncing around and giving out orders to my men.'' He says with a wicked grin as a young gentleman serves them chicken breast with fresh vegetables.

The two eat in silence Riley devouring her meal, she hadn't eaten properly for weeks, maybe months. She blushes as Negan only stares at her.

''Hungry.'' She states.

Negan laughs. ''Like a woman with an appetite.''

Riley laughs. ''You're alright I guess. Scary but alright.'' She says.

Negan leans in closer. ''How scary?''

Riley gulps, this was the closest she had been to a man in a very long time and she can't help but get lost in Negan's deep blues. She begs in her head for Paul to forgive her but this is what she had to do to survive. She leans in and kisses Negan thinking that's what he wants and she was right as the older man begins to kiss her back. Negan breaks away for a second.

''Leave us.'' He gestures towards the young gentleman.

Negan pushes her towards the bed rubbing his hand up her thigh ridding up the dress he had provided her with. Riley is torn, his fingers feel like a stab of lightening as she inches closer and closer to her core. But she can't help but think about Paul and the last time they had made love. So that's what she does the more Negan feels her up the more she thinks about Paul and it starts to work. She moves her hands towards Negan's groin and he growls. Riley looks at him with big green eyes trying to convince herself that this is a good idea. Seducing a man into letting her go out at the little chance that her husband and son could be in one of these groups. Riley pulls her dress off revealing the little underwear she had been provided with and the body Negan had been craving since he met the woman out in the wilderness.

''Knew you'd have curves.'' He moans kissing her again.

'' _Think of Paul, think of Paul. The last time you were with Paul, yes that's it there they are the sparkling blue eyes you love so much and floppy brown hair that's it Riley. Paul only Paul''_ She inwardly couches herself as Negan climbs on top of her, the man who had killed her brother only hours ago but she had to do what she had to do, get Negan on her side and show him she was a good wife. She doesn't see Negan on top of her only Paul. She smiles up at Negan but inside she wants to slit his throat.

''Come on then Negan show me how much of a boss you can be, show your new wife.'' She cringes at her line that would only ever be saved for her husband. Negan growls above her begin to nibble on her neck as he starts to wear less and less clothing and then he is only in his boxer shorts. Riley gulps she hadn't been with another man in 16 years and before Paul there had only been three awkward teenage fumbles. Negan lifts the woman up with ease and slips off her underwear and then her bra, she's naked in front of him and all Riley can do is hide her breasts from him. Negan smirks at her.

''Move those hands darling, let me see them.'' He breathes.

Riley shakes her head and before Negan even considers her answer he has her arms pinned about her head as he lies on top of her, Riley gasps as he engulfs his lips with her. ''Nothing more I find sexy than a submissive.'' He says moving his hand to touch her core and he begins to rub slow and rough circles causing Riley to struggle to keep Pauls image in her head. She fights the urge and continues to imagine this is all Paul doing this to her. Negan then slips down her body and then he's between her legs. Riley squeaks as his tongue touches her core and he begins to suck, kiss and lick. She squirming now closing her eyes and moaning at Negan's movements all whilst imagining it is Paul. Riley loses herself in Negan's movements she then feels a poke on her inner thigh which causes her to smile.

''Go on then.'' She snaps.

Negan laughs at her. ''Want it?'' He asks.

''Yes now!'' She demands and with one quick motion Negan is inside her moving slowly but deeply.

Riley is in a completely different world. Her and Paul are in there first home together, a small flat above where he was building his business. They are in bed together and Paul is doing her from behind, she is screaming his name as he gives her the best sex they have had in a very long time. He's pulling her hair as she grips onto the covers and shoving her head into a pillow to make sure no one can hear them and more importantly their 6 month old son who is in a bassinette in the lounge area napping. Riley opens her eyes to see Negan smirking down at her clearly believing that all of this was for him. He then leans down and whispers in her ear.

''You would be so much more convincing if you opened your eyes and didn't whisper Paul under your breath.'' He says.

Riley looks at him wide eyed and blushes. ''Sorry, it's just I've known nothing different for 16 years.'' She says.

Negan rolls his eyes. ''Well this is new, so I'll let you off, but you will be screaming my name soon enough.'' He says continuing to thrust in and out of her. ''I turned you on so I'm half way there.'' He says.

Riley then looks at him as they continue to have sex. She doesn't take her eyes off him, she kisses him when he leans down and digs her nails into his back. She orgasms with a loud moan and scratch down Negan's back and he follows shortly after and collapses next her. Riley then begins to cry. She'd cheated on her husband, the man she devoted so many years too. Negan only stares at her.

''It will get easier.'' He says placing a kiss on her cheek.

Riley closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. No matter what Negan said she would always be Riley Rovia.

 _ **Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked! Please favourite, follow and review pretty pretty please. So Riley is married to Paul Rovia, who is he? ;) see you soon. xxx**_


End file.
